


Быть может, завтра

by Rishima_Kapur



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 22:18:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18485530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rishima_Kapur/pseuds/Rishima_Kapur
Summary: Гэвин постоянный клиент клуба «Рай» и на удивление один из самых приятных для Норт.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по заявке на кинк-фест №1.37. Название взято из песни, которую я прослушала во время написания фика... раз двести XD Stereophonics - Maybe Tomorrow.
> 
> Посвящается Bee4, без которой этот фик еще год пылился бы на кинк-фесте <3

Возможно, девиантность Норт началась именно с этого клиента.

По крайней мере, он был первым, кого она по-настоящему запомнила.

Он вел себя необычно, но не слишком странно: в конце концов мало кто из новичков сразу чувствовал себя комфортно в интимной обстановке наедине с андроидом.

Начал он бодро: сразу толкнул ее на кровать и звякнул пряжкой ремня, расстегивая джинсы.

— Раздевайся, жестянка, — буркнул он едва слышно, но Норт знала все эти фразочки наизусть. Программа предписывала ей соблазнительно выгнуться, перевернуться и, приподняв бедра над кроватью, медленно стянуть трусики. Что Норт и сделала, вот только это оказало на клиента совершенно неожиданный эффект: он замер, бросив попытку справиться с джинсами, нахмурившись проследил ее движение — и вдруг отошел в другой конец комнаты, ожесточенно растирая лицо руками.

— Блядь, какого хера я здесь делаю… — пробормотал он, отвернувшись к стене. 

Норт сползла на краешек кровати и скрестила ноги, прикрываясь: согласно заложенной в нее программе, при проявлении клиентом признаков смущения или неудобства, следовало сбавить обороты.

Первый раз в таких случаях всегда был самый сложный. Сомневающегося пользователя было тяжело подцепить на крючок и подсадить на сервис, сделать так, чтобы он вернулся. Среди секс-ботов ходили слухи, что тех, кто демонстрировал низкий уровень конверсии отправляли в утиль и заменяли более новыми моделями.

Поэтому Норт следовало постараться.

Доля секунды ушла на то, чтобы подобрать подходящий протокол. Норт мысленно собралась и тихо произнесла, стараясь придать своему голосу бархатистые нотки:

— Нам не обязательно спешить, сэр. Если хотите, можем для начала просто поговорить.

Клиент все еще стоял у стены и делал глубокие вдохи и выдохи. Затем, будто решившись, повернулся к ней.

— Разговаривать? С тобой? Это что-то новенькое.

Норт окинула его оценивающим взглядом. В целях конфиденциальности секс-боты имели ограниченный доступ в сеть и не могли посмотреть платежную информацию, так что справляться приходилось собственными силами. Но загадка личности клиента на этот раз была достаточно простой: судя по выпирающей из-под кожаной куртки кобуре, командным ноткам в голосе и полному отсутствию следов красного льда или другой наркоты на одежде, перед ней стоял представитель силовых структур. Вид у клиента был уставший и потрепанный.

— У вас был тяжелый день на работе? Расскажите мне о ней? Если хотите, конечно.

Это была ошибка.

Клиент поджал губы, прищурил глаза и с ненавистью посмотрел на сидящую на кровати Норт. Его руки снова потянулись к ремню, и Норт зафиксировала несущественный сбой в работе своего тириумного насоса: ей уже и раньше наносили удары металлической пряжкой. Это было не столько больно — андроиды вообще не испытывали боли, — сколько унизительно и затратно. Пряжка вспарывала покровы, с клиентов приходилось взымать деньги на ремонт, что плохо влияло на уровень удовлетворенности сервисом.

Но посетитель просто с остервенением застегнул пояс и прошипел:

— Думаешь, я тут буду плакаться тебе в жилетку и выбалтывать подробности дела, да еще и за мои собственные деньги? Прости, детка, сегодня не твой день.

Кинув последний, полный неприязни взгляд на Норт, он одернул куртку — и вышел из комнаты.

Норт шумно выдохнула и упала обратно на постель в позе звезды. Ей оставалось только ждать: если в течение недели клиент не вернется, будет считаться, что она плохо справилась со своей задачей.

В любом случае, у Норт было еще целых двадцать четыре минуты оплаченного времени и она не спешила возвращаться обратно в зал.

***

Клиент вернулся через пять дней, сразу подошел к капсуле Норт и оплатил час, а затем позволил ей увести себя в ближайшую свободную комнату.

Оказавшись внутри, Норт на секунду запнулась. Что-то было неправильно, что-то в красном люминесцентном освещении сбивало ее с толку, заставляло чувствовать себя неуютно.

«Синий, — вдруг поняла она. — В прошлый раз подсветка была синяя».

— Ну, чего застыла? — резко спросил клиент. Норт перевела на него удивленный взгляд. Эти злые глаза она уже точно видела раньше.

— Я хочу… — Норт запнулась. Этого совершенно точно не было записано в ее программе, но ей вдруг очень захотелось озвучить свою просьбу. — Можно сменить освещение?

Клиент огляделся так, будто вообще впервые понял, где находится.

— Блядь, да похеру. Делай, что хочешь, — коротко бросил он.

Норт дистанционно подключилась к терминалу — и через секунду комнату окутал приятный полумрак, а анимация на интерактивных стенах сменилась на синюю абстракцию, напоминающую о море.

Довольная результатом, Норт запустила протокол соблазнения. Виляя бедрами, подошла к кровати и изящным движением потянулась к лифчику, но посетитель крепко ухватил ее за запястье.

— Подожди, — выдохнул он.

Норт замерла, не зная, что делать дальше. В системе горело уведомление, что клиент пришел второй раз — это можно было расценивать как половину успеха. Но он все еще был нестабилен, а обычные приемы на нем явно не работали. Поэтому она выбрала самое нейтральное действие из тех, что пришли ей в голову: аккуратно села на краешек кровати и посмотрела на него снизу вверх.

Клиент нервно теребил пряжку ремня.

— Как тебя зовут? — спросил он. В вопросе не было ничего странного, многие люди любили выкрикивать какое-то конкретное имя, кончая внутрь очередного андроида.

— Трейси, — мягко улыбнулась Норт, отработанным движением наматывая прядь на палец, но клиент поморщился.

— Все вы здесь «Трейси», — фыркнул он. — У тебя же должно быть какое-то другое имя?

А вот это уже показалось необычным.

Норт помолчала. Естественно, у нее было имя. Все они как-то себя называли, перешептываясь в непроглядной темноте склада в ожидании начала новой смены. Проблема была в том, что за имя можно было заработать деактивацию.

— Норт, — решилась она, прямо глядя клиенту в глаза. — Меня зовут Норт.

Тот как-то гаденько усмехнулся, впрочем, Норт начинала думать, что у него просто такое лицо.

— Гэвин, — произнес он, вздернув подбородок, а затем скомандовал: — Раздевайся. Только без фокусов.

Норт быстрым движением стянула трусики и расстегнула лифчик, пока Гэвин воевал с ремнем и стягивал куртку с плеч. Закончив, он снова повернулся к ней, окинул быстрым взглядом и приказал:

— Перевернись.

Норт молча перевернулась лицом вниз, уперлась локтями в кровать и встала на колени. Сделала она это не слишком изящно, но особо не переживала: Гэвину, судя по всему, не нравилось ничего из привычных ужимок, которые заводили большинство клиентов.

Гэвин осторожно огладил выпяченную ягодицу, а потом вообще осмелел — и бесцеремонно вздернув задницу Норт еще выше, резко ввел палец во влагалище.

— Охуеть. Ты уже течешь что ли?

Норт кинула кокетливый взгляд через плечо. Программа предписывала выбрать один из ответов в духе: «Просто ты меня заводишь, детка», но Норт была стопроцентно уверена, что Гэвину это не понравится.

— Все андроиды «Рая» оснащены биокомпонентами, выделяющими смазку.

Гэвин тихо ругнулся себе под нос, а потом спросил:

— Нахера?

— Не все вспоминают о ней… в самый ответственный момент.

Гэвин закусил губу, расстегнул ширинку и, чуть оттянув трусы вниз, вынул член. Вялый, абсолютно не заинтересованный в происходящем член.

— Гэвин, — начала было Норт, но тот не дал ей договорить.

— Заткнись и смотри вперед, — огрызнулся он.

Для Норт снова было совершенно очевидно, что на самом деле он не ждет от нее подчинения. К счастью, секс-боты обладали определенной гибкостью и не были обязаны выполнять абсолютно все приказы, которые отдавались в спальне, позволяя сохранить остроту ощущений.

Норт перевернулась и сползла с кровати на пол.

— Какого хера ты творишь?

Она молча встала на колени перед Гэвином, мягко положила руки ему на бедра.

— Позволь мне помочь, Гэвин, — промурлыкала Норт, снова запуская протокол. Она потерлась щекой о член и почувствовала, как тот дернулся. Обхватив губами шелковистую головку, принялась легко ее посасывать, иногда лаская языком щелочку уретры.

— Блядь, — выдохнул Гэвин, закусывая кулак. Нога дернулась — и ему пришлось вцепиться левой рукой в волосы Норт, чтобы не потерять равновесие. Под ее губами член налился кровью, оросил язык первой капелькой смазки.

— Все, хватит, — Гэвин не слишком аккуратно оттолкнул ее, когда член полностью встал. — Давай, на кровать.

Норт послушно забралась обратно и приняла прежнюю позу.

Гэвин вошел резко, тут же взял беспощадный ритм. Норт даже пришлось вцепиться в простыню, чтобы оставаться на месте: настолько большой была амплитуда толчков. Трахался он так же, как разговаривал и, по всей видимости, делал все остальное: со злостью.

Продолжалось это довольно долго: Норт старательно подмахивала, регулировала ширину стенок, адаптируясь под член Гэвина, но тому все никак не удавалось кончить.

Наконец, спустя пятнадцать минут вымученных фрикций, он задрожал и, согнувшись, излился внутрь Норт.

Отдышавшись, Гэвин порылся в карманах валяющейся на полу куртки, достал пачку сигарет и завалился на кровать. Норт перевернулась набок, запуская беззвучный протокол очищения.

— У нас еще двадцать минут, — доложила она. — Я могу…

— Нет. Свободна, — отрезал Гэвин, прикуривая сигарету и затягиваясь.

Норт помедлила. Ей была противна сама мысль о том, чтобы возвращаться в зал. Рано. Слишком рано. А вдруг следующий клиент снимет ее уже через пять минут? 

Видимо, ее замешательство не укрылось от Гэвина.

— Хотя, можешь остаться, — как бы безразлично протянул он, выдыхая дым в форме идеальной буквы «О».

Норт улеглась щекой на согнутую в локте руку и прикрыла глаза. Она прислушивалась к дыханию Гэвина и наслаждалась редким моментом тишины и спокойствия, которых так недоставало в ее жизни.

***

Перед ее капсулой вертелся какой-то подозрительный тип: жирный, как боров, с зачесанными назад сальными волосами. Криво застегнутая гавайка была покрыта желтоватыми пятнами, а на пальцах виднелись остатки синего вещества.

Норт замерла, прервав программу «Соблазнительный танец №5» прямо посередине. Ей не хотелось распалять этого клиента еще больше: он стоял практически вплотную к стеклу и мерзко облизывал губы. Рука его была засунута в карман брюк подозрительно глубоко.

Тириумный насос Норт заработал в усиленном режиме, быстрее перегоняя жидкость по системе, в груди необычно закололо. Имя клиента буквально вертелось на языке. Норт никак не удавалось его вспомнить, но в одном она была абсолютно уверена: нельзя было позволить, чтобы он снял ее.

Стараясь, чтобы все движения казались как можно более механическими, Норт медленно оглядела зал и чуть ли не вскрикнула от облегчения.

 **«Воспоминание №r52xy77-09/09/2038 восстановлено»,** — угодливо сообщил интерфейс.

По залу неторопливо вышагивал Гэвин, периодически останавливаясь у капсул и подиумов с другими секс-ботами, но было видно, что делает он это только для проформы: вместо того, чтобы подольше насладиться бесплатным шоу и раздеть андроида глазами, как зачастую делали другие клиенты, взгляд Гэвина скользил по экрану, на котором высвечивались название модели бота, после чего его внимание смещалось на следующую машину.

Он совершенно определенно двигался в сторону Норт. Той оставалось лишь словить его взгляд и, может, подать какой-то ненавязчивый сигнал. Быстрее, пока…

Боров в гавайке уже поднес ладонь к платежной панели.

— Простите, на счету недостаточно средств, — сообщил приятный женский голос, и если бы у андроидов был свой бог, Норт в тот момент точно вознесла бы ему молитву. — Чтобы оформить кратковременный кредит, пожалуйста, обратитесь к администратору зала, либо воспользуйтесь приложением.

— Блядь, — ругнулся клиент, вынул мобильник из кармана штанов и начал быстро жать на экран.

Норт повернулась к Гэвину, который как раз поравнялся с ее капсулой, и прижала ладонь к стеклу. Поймав его взгляд, она быстро стрельнула глазами в сторону клиента в гавайке и выразительно прищурилась.

Нахальная ухмылочка, которой Гэвин, судя по всему, приветствовал всех своих знакомых, включая андроидов, сползла с его лица. Мигом оценив расклад, он не самым вежливым образом оттеснил клиента в сторону и прижал ладонь к платежной панели.

Капсула отворилась, чуть ли не вытряхивая Норт прямо Гэвину в руки — чувство облегчения было настолько острым, что программа на мгновение засбоила, мешая координации движений.

— Эй! — возмутился боров, растерянно оглядываясь. — Это моя тёлка!  
— Извини, приятель, — ухмыльнулся Гэвин. — Я это забираю. Сними себе кого-нибудь другого.

Восстановив стабильность системы, Норт схватила Гэвина за руку и потащила его через весь клуб, минуя синюю и красную залы. Найдя наконец свободную комнату в самом отдаленном уголке клуба, она впихнула туда Гэвина, вошла следом и прижалась спиной к закрывшейся двери.

— Детка, ты в курсе, что ведешь себя очень странно для жестянки? — прищурился Гэвин, скрещивая руки на груди и беззастенчиво оглядывая Норт с головы до ног. Под его взглядом сделалось неуютно: Норт невовремя вспомнила, что перед ней офицер полиции, который прямо сейчас мог сдать ее в утиль. — Как ты будешь объяснять это своим хозяевам, если им придет в голову посмотреть записи камер?

— Я скажу, что тебе нравится иллюзия эксклюзивности, — упрямо вздернула подбородок Норт. — И что ты любишь, когда тобой командуют.

 **«Предпочтения внесены в клиентское досье»,** — доложил интерфейс.

— Ну так покомандуй мной еще, — ухмыльнулся Гэвин, стягивая с плеч куртку и небрежно бросая ее на диван, стоящий у стены. — У меня есть только полчаса, давай по-быстрому.

 **«Триггер “Покомандуй мной” произнесен. Запускаю протокол “Доминирование лайт”»,** — сообщил интерфейс, и прежде, чем Норт успела подтвердить или отменить команду, ее тело задвигалось само по себе: она сделала шаг навстречу Гэвину и толкнула его в грудь.

Его глаза расширились от неожиданности, он покачнулся, но все же послушно отступил к кровати.

— Нравится, когда тебе говорят, что делать? Да, Гэвин? — промурлыкала Норт, оттесняя его все глубже в комнату. — Не бойся, сегодня я буду решать за тебя. Тебе остается только расслабиться — и быть послушным мальчиком.

— Ты совсем охренела? — зарычал Гэвин, чуть расставив ноги для равновесия и хватая Норт за запястья. — Блядь, опять эти ваши штучки. Это какая-то программа для извращенцев?

Норт спешно остановила протокол и бесстрастно посмотрела в глаза Гэвину.

— Все, я сдаюсь, — сказала она. — Ты посылаешь противоречивые сигналы. Я не могу понять, чего ты хочешь.

— Я пришел сюда потрахаться, а не для ролевых игр в училку и провинившегося ученика, — процедил Гэвин сквозь зубы и взглянул на наручные часы. — Блядь, двадцать пять минут осталось! Раздевайся, и побыстрее!

Норт пожала плечами и плавным движением сняла нижнее белье, позволив ему упасть на пол. Гэвин наблюдал за ней, зло поблескивая глазами. Он ухватился за низ своего джемпера и быстро стянул его через голову, обнажая широкую грудь и подтянутый живот.

— Давай, на кровать. Если уж хочешь поиграть в блядскую доминатрикс, можешь сегодня меня оседлать. Но без всяких там протоколов и сценариев, отключи их к чертовой матери! И просто к сведению: все ваши программы — ебучее говно!

— Гэвин, — спокойно произнесла Норт, подходя к нему почти вплотную, — без запущенной программы я буду просто пластиковой куклой.

— О, вот только не надо заливать. Даже у моего пылесоса есть характер! И кстати, что это сегодня было? Тебе так не хотелось ложиться под жиртреста, что там, в зале, ты чуть сама на меня не запрыгнула! — Гэвин рванул не поддающийся ремень — и тот в конце концов расстегнулся. — Так что ты явно проявляешь какое-то подобие воли, когда тебе надо. Я хочу трахнуться не с программой, а с тобой.

Норт снова зафиксировала сбой в системе и повышение уровня стресса на двадцать процентов. Тириумный насос заработал в два раза быстрее, а в груди появилось совершенно иррациональное и невозможное чувство какого-то шевеления, но не так, как в прошлый раз, когда мужчина в гавайке чуть не купил ее. В этот раз ощущение было… приятное.

Программа, которая продолжала работать и поддерживать жизнедеятельность системы вопреки приказам Гэвина, запоздало отдала Норт команду имитации личности.

— Ладно, но если тебе что-то не понравится — это будет исключительно твоя вина, — сдалась Норт, усаживаясь на кровать и глядя, как Гэвин снимает джинсы. Для человека такого относительно небольшого роста он был достаточно хорошо сложен, но почему-то проявлял признаки смущения: когда Гэвин остался в одних только боксерах, он неуверенно положил руки на резинку и замер, не решаясь избавиться от последнего элемента одежды.

Норт протянула ему руку.

— Иди ко мне, — тихо произнесла она.

— Блядь, ну я же сказал! — вскинулся Гэвин, тем не менее, подходя ближе.

— Это не программа, — закатила глаза Норт. — Это я.

Гэвин подошел к сидящей на кровати Норт вплотную, все еще держась за резинку боксеров, как за спасательный круг. Норт мягко отвела его руки в стороны и, наклонившись вперед, подула на стянутый темной тканью член, который и так уже был наполовину вставший. Облизнув губы, она обхватила ртом головку прямо через ткань трусов и принялась посасывать.

Гэвин застонал, положил руки ей на плечи, чтобы сохранить равновесие, легко толкнулся вперед. Норт приспустила его трусы, обхватила пальцами головку и чуть сжала, а другой рукой пробралась через штанину боксеров и помассировала мошонку.

Уже через несколько минут член Гэвина полностью встал и прилип к животу, влажно поблескивая.

— Хватит, — прошипел Гэвин, сдерживая стоны. Он отстранился, рывком стянул с себя трусы и забрался на постель рядом с Норт. Улегшись на спину, он перевел на нее недовольный взгляд.

— Ну, и? Чего ты ждешь?

Норт привстала и перекинула ногу через его бедра, адаптируясь под размер Гэвина. Она обхватила член рукой и, приставив к входу, медленно опустилась на него сверху.

Все случилось почти также, как в прошлый раз: как только Норт несколько раз качнула бедрами на пробу, Гэвин шлепнул ее по ягодице и потребовал ускорить темп. Он не успокоился, пока она не задвигалась на пределе своих возможностей, наращивая амплитуду и чуть сужая стенки, чтобы приблизить его оргазм.

Но Гэвин все никак не мог кончить. На этот раз Норт могла видеть его лицо: он жмурился и стискивал зубы, в уголках его глаз поблескивали слезы, а живот судорожно поджимался. Не замедляя темпа, Норт быстро провела сканирование: с момента начала соития уровень его стресса возрос на 30% и продолжал повышаться.

Что-то было не так. Складывалось ощущение, что Гэвин не получал удовольствия от их секса, а ровно наоборот. Будто он… наказывал себя за что-то.

Норт сбавила обороты, постепенно переходят от беспощадного ритма к плавным покачиваниям, и Гэвин открыл глаза.

— Какого хера ты останавливаешься?

— Гэвин, ты позволишь мне сделать так, как я хочу?

— Запустишь очередную программу?

— Нет. Хочу сделать кое-что специально для тебя.

Гэвин долго смотрел на нее, пока она и вовсе не остановилась, замерев на его болезненно эрегированном члене. Наконец, он коротко кивнул.

Норт закрыла глаза, анализируя все то время, что она провела с этим клиентом. Она искала что-нибудь подходящее, что нибудь такое, что Гэвин сказал или, может, сделал. Что-нибудь вроде…

Бинго.

 **«Воспоминание №r52xy63-10/08/2038 восстановлено»,** — прошелестел интерфейс.

Норт наклонилась к уху Гэвина и прошептала, чуть касаясь губами мочки:

— Ты ведь спас меня сегодня, ты знаешь? Тот клиент… он избивает девочек. Повреждает их компоненты вплоть до невозможности реактивации.

Она снова начала плавные движения бедрами.

— Я подала тебе сигнал, а ты понял — и вытащил меня оттуда. Никто бы другой так не сделал, Гэвин. Никто из людей не совершил бы такой поступок ради… андроида.

Гэвин шумно выдохнул через нос и закрыл глаза. Он замер, боясь пошевелиться, позволяя Норт делать все, что она считала нужным.

Норт зарылась рукой в его волосы, ласково погладила и чуть потянула пряди.

— Сегодня ты разрешил мне быть собой. Сказал, что тебе нужна не программа, а я…

— Я не совсем так сказал, — простонал Гэвин, подаваясь бедрами вверх.

— Ш-ш-ш, — Норт положила ладонь ему на губы. — Я не знаю, кто ты и чем занимаешься, Гэвин. Но сегодня ты — мой герой.

Она чуть ускорила движения бедрами, чувствуя, как тот начинает дрожать под ней.

— Сегодня ты позволил мне делать все, что я хочу. А я хочу тебя, Гэвин. Потому что ты самый лучший человек из всех, кого я встречала. Ты такой хороший.

Норт наклонилась к его лицу, повернув голову так, чтобы ее волосы защекотали щеку Гэвина, заструились по его груди. Она прикоснулась к его губам своими, рассчитывая на легкий, невинный поцелуй, но Гэвин вдруг отмер, сгреб Норт в охапку, одной рукой сильно сжимая основание шеи, а другой — обхватывая за талию. Он глубоко поцеловал ее, подкидывая бедра, входя с каждым толчком все глубже, все быстрее.

Норт запустила протокол, тщательно фильтруя каждую посланную системе команду, чтобы не переборщить. Она тихо застонала в рот Гэвину, затем разорвала поцелуй и запрокинула голову назад, тяжело дыша. Гэвин вжался лицом ей в грудь, прижимая к себе сильнее, и в последний раз сильно вскинув бедрами, со стоном кончил.

**«Имитация личности осуществлена успешно. Отправляю отчет в “Киберлайф”».**

Гэвин чуть отстранился, но только для того, чтобы тут же вжаться лицом в шею Норт и глубоко вздохнуть.

**«Ошибка отправки. Сбой в системе».**

Норт осторожно провела рукой по его волосам.

— Клуб «Рай» существует для твоего удовольствия, Гэвин, — прошептала она. — И если ты чего-то хочешь — достаточно только попросить. Тебе не обязательно притворяться здесь кем-то другим.

— Боже, заткнись.

Они просидели в молчании еще пару минут, пока динамик у двери вдруг не ожил.

— Надеемся, вам понравилось время, проведенное в «Раю». Просим вас освободить комнату, либо продлить ваш визит, — произнес приятный женский голос.

— Продлить, — сказал Гэвин.

**«Сбой в системе».**

***

— Блядь… Нет, все, хватит. Слезь с меня!

Норт, еще секунду назад сидевшая на лице Гэвина, получила шлепок по заднице и отползла в сторону. Гэвин сел на постели и обтер испачканный смазкой рот.

— На вкус — все равно, что обсосать шариковую ручку, — фыркнул он, — покрытую чем-то вишнево-синтетическим. Никакого удовольствия.

— При создании жидкости, призванной имитировать влагалищную смазку, во внимание в первую очередь бралась ее основная функция, а не вкусовые характеристики, — пожала плечами Норт.

— Заметно. Скажи «Киберлайфу» спасибо, что тебе даже отлизать нормально нельзя. А вообще, ты в ходе процесса хоть что-то чувствуешь?

Норт удивленно уставилась на Гэвина. Она работала в клубе «Рай» уже несколько месяцев, но клиент впервые задал ей такой вопрос. Конечно, соответствующий фрагмент воспоминаний мог стереться, но Норт почему-то казалось, что подобное проявление участия со стороны человека она бы запомнила.

— Я не могу испытывать сексуального наслаждения, — ровным голосом произнесла Норт, а затем включила демонстрационный режим и с абсолютно искусственной улыбкой на губах жизнерадостно воскликнула: — Я здесь только для вашего удовольствия, сэр!

Гэвин запрокинул голову назад и хохотнул.

— Так ведь когда баба под тобой кончает — это и есть половина удовольствия, — отсмеявшись, сказал он.

— Это прозвучало очень поэтично, — бесстрастно заметила Норт. — Но для этих целей у меня есть сотня разных протоколов для достоверной имитации оргазма.

— Имитация — совсем не то же самое, что взаправду.

— Эта информация новая для меня, — склонила голову Норт. — Никто из клиентов раньше не жаловался и не говорил ничего подобного.

— Еще бы. Как будто здешние извращенцы могут это знать.

— Ты тоже сюда ходишь, Гэвин, — ввернула Норт, и тот ухмыльнулся.

— Мне нравится твое чувство юмора, жестянка, только не нужно перегибать палку. В любом случае, вы, машины, способны испытывать что-то похожее на оргазм?

Норт замерла, осуществляя поиск по внутренним базам данных.

— Я не знаю, — призналась она, наконец.

Гэвин шумно выдохнул и сполз с кровати, чтобы дотянуться до лежащей на полу кожанки. Порывшись в карманах, он выудил телефон и принялся что-то на нем клацать.

— Все приходится делать самому, — пробормотал он, забивая поисковый запрос в браузер.

Норт с интересом наблюдала, как он что-то ищет, читает статьи, хмурится, рассеянно перебирая пальцами в воздухе. Ей казалось, что она знает все о кинках и пристрастиях людей: андроидам загружали достаточно обширные библиотеки и тысячи протоколов, разработанных специально для удовлетворения любого каприза клиента. Она даже умела правильно реагировать на секс с помощью посторонних предметов, изначально для этого не предназначенных и способных повредить ее биокомпоненты. Но Норт понятия не имела, чего ей ждать от Гэвина и чем может закончиться эта ночь.

Впрочем, ей не было страшно.

Наконец, Гэвин паскудно ухмыльнулся и, бросив телефон на постель, забрался обратно на кровать.

— Не нужно смотреть на меня такими большими глазами, — пророкотал он. — Давай ложись. Хочу кое-что проверить.

Норт послушно вытянулась во весь рост, а Гэвин пристроил включенный телефон ей на живот. Растерев ладони, он бросил последний взгляд на экран, а затем вдруг ухватил Норт за локоть и сильно сжал пластиковый сустав. Другой рукой он скользнул по внутренней части бедра Норт и нажал под коленом.

Ничего не произошло.

Гэвин нахмурился, поскроллил изображение на экране телефона. Подсунув руку под голову Норт, сжал основание ее шеи, а другой рукой надавил на грудь.

Ничего.

Он ругнулся сквозь зубы, переключил вкладку в браузере. Указательным пальцем правой руки потянулся к промежности Норт, раздвинул половые губы и сильно нажал на клитор, а большим пальцем уперся в выпирающую тазовую кость.

Норт вздохнула.

— Гэвин, тебе не обязательно…

Договорить она не успела. Внизу живота что-то коротнуло, мир перед глазами взорвался синими фейерверками. Норт подкинуло на постели, а Гэвин поспешно отдернул руку.

 **«L##_$34vvX»,** — сообщил интерфейс — и зрение погасло.

Когда Норт пришла в себя, то зафиксировала, что Гэвин несильно хлопает ее по щекам.

— Блядь, — с облегчением выдохнул он. — Не думал, что ты отключишься. Понял, больше никаких экспериментов. Только твои скучные программы.

— Нет, — прохрипела Норт. — Сделай так еще раз. Было… хорошо.

Гэвин удивленно распахнул рот. Затем его губы растянулись в ухмылке, а в глазах заплясали черти. Он слез с кровати и подошел к двери, поклацал что-то на платежной панели.

— Время пребывания в клубе «Рай продлено» на один час и тридцать минут, — вежливо сообщил приятный женский голос.

— Это будет интересная ночка, — пробормотал он, возвращаясь в постель и накрывая Норт своим телом.

Воспоминания сохранились в виде обрывочных фраз, фрагментов видео и иррационального ощущения полета. Норт помнила, как Гэвин гладил ее тело, сжимал грудь, давил на ямку между ключиц, наощупь искал под кожей стыки пластиковых комплектующих — и проводил по ним пальцами. Норт то отключалась, то возвращалась в реальность, по телу пробегали электрические импульсы, системные платы коротило, а интерфейс то и дело выдавал нечитаемые ошибки.

В какой-то момент Норт в очередной раз пришла в себя в кольце рук Гэвина. Она чувствовала жар его груди на своей спине и то, как он скользит в ее теле, одновременно давя на клитор и тазовую кость — самые первые найденные им чувствительные точки. Ощущалось это не как обычно: весь ее таз вдруг стал очень чувствительным, в животе закручивалось спиралью странное тепло. Когда по позвоночнику пробежал электрический разряд, Норт поспешно отклонила всплывшее было предложение провести диагностику.

Шепча Норт на ухо какие-то глупости, Гэвин положил руку ей на живот и легко погладил. Норт повесила голову, накрыла своей ладонью его ладонь, переплела их пальцы — и вдруг зафиксировала, что кисть начинает стремительно меняться, обнажая скрытый под кожей белый пластик.

**«Внекомандная деактивация скина. Отправляю отчет об ошибке…»**

**«Отменить».**

Гэвин провел носом по шее Норт и без предупреждения сильно укусил ее сзади. Она содрогнулась всем телом, обмякла в его руках. Мир снова погас.

***

На этот раз она приходила в себя медленно. Сначала заработал звуковой процессор. Норт услышала, как кто-то ходит по комнате, шуршит одеждой и чем-то звякает. Когда зрение восстановилось, она увидела нависшего над собой с одеялом в руках Гэвина. Заметив, что за ним наблюдают, он вдруг покраснел и отбросил одеяло в сторону.

— У тебя есть еще восемнадцать минут, — проворчал он. — А меня на работу вызвали, нужно валить.

Он порывисто наклонился к ней — и Норт показалось, что сейчас он ее поцелует. Но в последний момент Гэвин вдруг замер, нахмурился и, мотнув головой, устремился к двери.

**«Критический сбой в системе. Отправляю отчет…»**

**«Отменить».**


	2. Chapter 2

Наверное, именно клиентская история Гэвина, который за пару недель покинул категорию «сомневающихся» и стал постоянным клиентом, заставила администраторов клуба взглянуть на Норт по-новому и начать предлагать ее особо сложным посетителям и новичкам, заглянувшим в клуб, чтобы разведать обстановку.   
Теперь за одну ночь Норт заказывали в два, а то и в три раза чаще, чем раньше, что также означало увеличение количества чисток памяти.   
Воспоминания смешались в одно большое смазанное пятно: тяжесть чужого тела, мерзкий запах пота и перегара, отвратительные сморщенные члены и грязные слова, произнесенные задыхающимся голосом ей на ухо. Возможно, хоть какой-то отдых она могла бы найти в объятьях Гэвина, но тот вдруг резко перестал посещать клуб, и Норт приходилось довольствоваться архивами воспоминаний, хранящимися в самых отдаленных кластерах ее диска вместе с неприкосновенными системными файлами. В особо тяжелую ночь, лежа под чьим то жирным вонючим телом, она зажмуривалась и переживала все заново: взгляд обманчиво злых глаз, пересыпанные ругательствами шуточки, и странное ощущение выходящей из-под контроля системы.

Норт казалось, что впервые в жизни у нее появилось что-то свое. Странное. Настоящее.   
Но этого было недостаточно.   
Все чаще она задавалась вопросом, по какой такой причине ей приходилось подставлять задницу этим извращенцам, которые при виде нее и двух внятных слов связать не могли, но сразу хватали липкими руками и нагибали над ближайшей поверхностью.   
Ей хотелось свести количество заказов к минимуму, а еще лучше — избавиться от них совсем, пусть после этого ей и пришлось бы какое-то время провести на складе, прежде чем пройти внешнюю диагностику в сервисном центре — и начать все сначала.

В один особо паскудный вечер Норт как обычно мерно покачивалась в своей стеклянной капсуле под звуки джаза, раз за разом переживая проигрывавшийся перед глазами кошмарный фрагмент. Часом ранее клиент изнасиловал ее специально принесенным для этих целей шипастым дилдо, после чего кончил ей в рот, и, хоть с момента «повышения» Норт к таким случаям уже можно было привыкнуть, она решила, что с нее хватит.

Остановив все простейшие протоколы соблазнения, Норт замерла безвольным истуканом.

Администратор зала заметил это почти сразу и неторопливо подошел к стенду, оглядел Норт с ног до головы в поиске видимых повреждений.

— Модель WR400 номер 641 790 831, — обратился он к ней. — Запусти протокол номер 4-а.

В долю секунды звуковой процессор интерпретировал речь, переведя ее в набор соответствующих команд, тут же принявшихся атаковать центральный процессор. Норт привычно почувствовала, как невидимая сила пытается сломить ее волю, заставить поднять руки над головой, задвигать бедрами в соблазнительном танце.

Норт боролась. Она не хотела выполнять команды. Она устала танцевать и принимать по пять клиентов за ночь, каждый раз проходить через чистку памяти, которая почему-то щадила и оставляла самые ужасные обрывки воспоминаний. Норт нужен был отдых.

Она продолжала стоять неподвижно, лишь по слегка дрожащим рукам можно было понять, что система активна и в ней что-то в данный момент происходит.

Админ хмыкнул, ввел код супервайзера на платежном терминале и оставил заявку техническому отделу. Эту Трейси нужно было удалить из зала как можно скорее: неисправные модели отпугивали потенциальных клиентов. Никого не мог соблазнить андроид, который не проявлял никаких признаков жизни и вообще больше походил на статичный манекен из далекого прошлого.

К счастью, техники не заставили себя ждать: уже через пять минут, смеясь и перешучиваясь, они вышли из подсобки, толкая перед собой небольшую тележку с оборудованием.

— Вы что, хотите провести тесты прямо на месте? — нахмурился админ.

— Новое требование руководства, — пожал плечами техник, на бейджике которого значилось имя «Джон». — В прошлом месяце мы получили несколько холостых заявок: ребята клялись, что андроиды «наверное как-то починились сами», пока мы везли их на осмотр.

Администратор насупился и огляделся. Из противоположного конца зала на них уже начали бросать косые взгляды.

— Ладно, только давайте быстро. Мне конверсию нужно повышать, а ваша возня с этой рухлядью совсем не способствует продажам. Люди пришли сюда расслабиться, а не получить урок по робототехнике.

— Да мы мигом. Проведем пару базовых тестов — и заберем, если нужно.

Второй техник открыл капсулу и нажал Норт на живот в двух местах, деактивируя скин и обнажая переплетения проводов. Он вытащил из помещающегося на тележке устройства ленточный кабель, и, сдвинув провода в сторону, подсоединил его к Норт.

— Ого! — присвистнул он. — Вы в курсе, что у этой модели 143 выполненных заказа?

— И что? — бесстрастно пожал плечами менеджер.

— А то, что полное форматирование рекомендуется проводить еще на отметке в 120! Ну конечно, она у вас сбоит!

Норт мысленно подобралась и едва удержала себя от того, чтобы попятиться. Такого развития событий она точно не ожидала.

— Что вы несете? — админ начал закипать. — Я знаю все инструкции получше вашего. Форматирование проводят после 150 заказов!

Джон успокаивающе положил ладонь ему на плечо.

— Это критическая отметка, после которой тянуть уже нельзя. Но все же оптимальная цифра — 120. В головах андроидов к этому времени накапливается достаточно мусора из не подлежащих удалению данных, они пытаются выстраивать свое поведение, опираясь на полученный опыт — но фрагменты неполные, и поэтому…

— Избавьте меня от скучных подробностей, — отмахнулся администратор. — Если бы вы нормально делали свою работу и регулярно сверяли показатели, я бы вообще не попал в такую ситуацию! А теперь из-за вас у меня недокомплект!

— Секундочку, вы хотите сказать, что это мы виноваты?! — вскинулся техник, который подсоединял кабель к Норт. — Да будет вам известно, что это именно администраторы должны…

— Тихо, — резко прервал его Джон. — Посмотри на диаграмму. Уровень стресса просто зашкаливает!

— О боже, только не говорите, что она сейчас самоликвидируется, — админ сильно сжал пальцами переносицу. — Уводите ее отсюда скорее! Иначе зал вообще придется закрыть на вечер.

— Модель WR400 номер 641 790 831, — осторожно позвал второй техник, отходя от капсулы. — Следуй за мной.

Норт и пальцем не пошевелила, но теперь это не было актом неповиновения и проявления свободной воли. Ее попросту парализовал страх.

— Идиоты, — закатил глаза админ. — Я же и вызвал вас как раз потому, что она перестала выполнять команды. И что вы делаете? Отдаете ей команду!

— Да понял я, понял, — проворчал техник и добавил, обращаясь к Джону: — Ну-ка, подсоби.

Вместе они подошли к стеклянной капсуле и, ухватив Норт за предплечья, потянули на себя, намереваясь стащить с платформы, но Норт не стала выяснять, чем это закончится и куда они собираются ее увезти: усилием воли она подавила бомбардирующие процессор команды — и, оттолкнув техников в сторону, бросилась к выходу из комнаты.

Клиенты, топтавшиеся у капсул с другими андроидами и лениво наблюдавшие за перепалкой админа с парнями из техподдержки, бросились врассыпную, кто-то завизжал.

— Трейси! Сейчас же замри! — закричал мигом вскочивший на ноги Джон. Норт налетела на образовавшийся перед ней незримый блок, все внутри завопило, что человека нужно послушаться.

**«Нечестно».**

— Модель WR400 номер 641 790 831, я сказал, замри и не двигайся! — угрожающе повторил Джон.

Произнесенная еще раз команда буквально повязала Норт по рукам и ногам, сковала ее движения. Больше всего на свете ей хотелось бежать, но она не могла пошевелиться. Интерфейс перед глазами угрожающе мигал красным, высвечивая четкий и однозначный приказ: замереть и не двигаться.

Остаться и умереть.

**«Нечестно».**

Норт мысленно потянулась к архивам. Перед глазами возник Гэвин с этой своей нестираемой ухмылочкой и блестящими злыми глазами.

«Даже у моего пылесоса есть характер! — усмехнулся он. — Ты явно проявляешь какое-то подобие воли, когда тебе надо. Я хочу трахнуться не с программой, а с тобой».

— Трейси, продолжай выполнять команду, — прорвался голос Джона сквозь проигрываемое воспоминание. — Сейчас я медленно подойду к тебе.

**«Я не Трейси. Я Норт!»**

Диод на виске яростно замигал красным, интерфейс мигнул — и тут же восстановился, уже без парализующей алой пелены.

Норт бросилась к выходу мимо жмущихся к стенам посетителей.

— Вот черт! — завопил техник, бросаясь следом. — Охрана! Джейсон! Да остановите ее кто-нибудь, мать вашу!

Увернуться Норт не успела, она была слишком напугана, сбита с толку вдруг обретенной свободой. Поэтому и не заметила, как охранник зашел сбоку. А мгновение позже ей прилетело резиновой дубинкой в висок.

— Ну блеск, — зафиксировало угасающее сознание голос второго техника. — Теперь нужно отформатировать и вдобавок заменить деталь. Может, проще сдать в утиль?

— Не знаю, все-таки это популярная модель, клиенты от нее в восторге. Она умеет…

Мир погрузился во мрак.

***

**«Заказ через приложение. Клиент ожидает в комнате номер семнадцать»,** — сообщил интерфейс.

Дверца стеклянной капсулы отъехала в сторону, и Норт грациозно спустилась с платформы. Она отправила запрос в базу данных и двинулась вглубь клуба, маняще покачивая бедрами и улыбаясь встречавшимся на пути клиентам. 

Ответ на запрос пришел почти мгновенно.

 **«Клиент GR-1184,** — значилось в досье. — **8 посещений. Средняя длительность — 43 минуты. Предпочтения: эксклюзивность, легкое доминирование (саб)».**

Норт осуществила быстрый поиск по внутренним библиотекам, выуживая подходящие случаю протоколы, а затем вошла в нужную комнату.

Поначалу ей показалось, что внутри никого нет. На всякий случай нацепив дежурную улыбку, она сделала несколько осторожных шагов по направлению к кровати.

Кто-то схватил ее сзади, дернул и прижал спиной к стене, наваливаясь сверху всем телом.

— Попалась! — усмехнулся клиент, беря Норт за запястье и фиксируя руку над ее головой. — Скучала по мне, жестянка?

Большим пальцем другой руки он легко нажал ей на ямку между ключицами. Выражение лица у него при этом было такое, будто он на что-то намекал.

 **«Несоответствие психологическому портрету»,** — подсказал интерфейс, и Норт выбрала базовый протокол вместо заготовленного.

— Очень, — ласково улыбнулась она. — Тебя давно не было.

— На работе просто жесть, роем землю носом с утра до ночи, — фыркнул клиент. — Я тоже скучал. В основном по твоему едкому чувству юмора. И провел кое-какое исследование, если ты понимаешь, о чем я.

Он подмигнул и отпустил руку.

— Готова попробовать кое-что новенькое?

— С тобой я готова на все, дорогой.

Клиент почему-то разом напрягся.

— Ты опять включила какую-то сраную программу?

Норт обольстительно улыбнулась и, сделав шаг навстречу, запустила руку ему под джемпер, проводя ногтями по плоскому животу.

— Самую лучшую программу, — промурлыкала она ему на ухо. — Для тебя только самое лучшее, милый.

Клиент отшатнулся, уперся ладонью ей в грудь.

— Какого хера, Норт? Мы же это уже проходили!

— Я не понимаю, о чем ты, дорогой. Но если ты мне подскажешь — я постараюсь исправиться, — изобразила смущение Норт, кокетливо стрельнув глазами из под полуопущенных ресниц.

— Как меня зовут? — резко спросил клиент, перемещая руку с груди ей на шею.

— Что?

— Не притворяйся, что не услышала меня! — угрожающе прорычал он, сдавливая руку. — Либо ты сейчас называешь имя, либо я ухожу.

— Прости, дорогой, но я не знаю. Клуб «Рай» гарантирует конфиденциальность всем своим посетителям, а имена…

— Блядь… — выдохнул клиент и, отступив от Норт, согнулся, уперев руки в колени. — Вот же ж блядь.

Норт растерялась. Клиент демонстрировал признаки повышающегося стресса и казался… расстроенным. Но Норт не могла знать его имя, в досье не всегда фиксировались даже псевдонимы посетителей.

На всякий случай она решила сверить его лицо с имеющейся у нее базой данных сотрудников клуба, хотя заранее знала, какой будет результат.

**«Совпадений не найдено».**

— Если ты хочешь, чтобы я звала тебя по имени… — осторожно начала она, но клиент резко выпрямился, бросил на нее полный ненависти взгляд и выпалил:

— Ебучие андроиды.

С этими словами он вылетел из комнаты, оставляя Норт в полной растерянности.

***

«GR-1184, GR-1184», — повторяла Норт про себя как мантру, но клиентский номер оставался просто набором цифр и букв, не вызывая ровным счетом никаких ассоциаций. Может, она обслуживала этого посетителя до форматирования? Но чистки памяти были обычным делом, и клиентов об этом предупреждали, так почему же он так расстроился?

Норт сменила программу, выбрав более спокойный танец, больше похожий на медленное топтание вокруг собственной оси, и снова погрузилась в мысли.

Всем секс-ботам клуба была доступна общая статистика по посещениям, из которой следовало, что клиенты иногда действительно оплачивали время, а затем уходили, так и не воспользовавшись услугой. Причины могли быть разными: срочные дела, смена настроения в последний момент, застенчивость и нерешительность. Но уровень стресса GR-1184 резко подскочил в ходе общения с Норт, так что она записывала эту неудачу на свой счет. А каждая неудача на шаг приближала андроида к утилизации.

Перед капсулой остановился полный клиент в гавайской рубашке, и Норт соблазнительно ему улыбнулась. Вот он, ее шанс! Исправить ошибки всегда можно новыми успехами.

Норт склонила голову набок, завела левую руку за голову и медленным движением перекинула волосы с одной стороны на другую. Правую руку она положила себе на шею, легко скользнула к груди, затем по животу и ниже.

Впрочем, клиенту и не нужны были такие ухищрения — судя по всему, свой выбор он уже сделал. С отрешенно-безразличным видом он поднес руку к платежной панели и выбрал время.

— Оплачен один час с выездом за пределы клуба, — произнес приятный женский голос — и дверь капсулы отворилась.

Норт спустилась с платформы и повернулась к клиенту, но тот будто бы даже не обратил на нее внимания — он двинулся дальше по залу, разглядывая андроидов, а Норт ничего не оставалось, кроме как держаться рядом.

Она отправила запрос на клиентский файл.

**«Клиент JF-2022. 21 посещение. Средняя длительность — 2 часа 17 минут. Предпочтения: пытки, членовредительство, секс с применением посторонних предметов, изнасилование».**

Норт на секунду запнулась, но программа тут же вынудила ее двинуться дальше.

Клиент медленно обошел весь зал и свернул в красную комнату. Там он остановился у второго от входа андроида — Трейси модели WR400 с синими волосами, и принялся оценивающе ее разглядывать. Иногда он морщил лоб, будто пытался что-то вспомнить или мысленно подсчитывал.

Наконец, он принял решение — и поднес руку к платежной панели.

— Оплачено пять часов с выездом за пределы клуба.

Трейси спустилась с платформы и посмотрела на Норт с грустной улыбкой.

На этот раз клиент повернулся к ним и, смерив Норт долгим взглядом с ног до головы, мерзко ухмыльнулся.

— Ты так похожа на одну мою знакомую, шлюха, — промурлыкал он, и от его интонаций ее бросило в дрожь. — Сейчас мы поедем ко мне домой, и вы, тупые сучки, будете делать все, что я вам говорю. Усекли?

— Да, дорогой, — в унисон ответили Норт с Трейси, как того требовала программа.

Клиент двинулся к выходу из клуба, не оглядываясь. Складывалось впечатление, что он снова потерял к ним интерес.

«Что ж, подруга, ночка будет тяжелой», — раздался в голове Норт мелодичный голос Трейси, и та чуть не подпрыгнула: раньше она никогда не пользовалась беззвучной связью. Впрочем, мало ли что было до форматирования.

«Ты… что-то о нем знаешь?» — спросила Норт.

«Только то, что указано в его профайле, — покачала головой Трейси. — Но разве этого недостаточно?»

Как только они вышли на улицу, клиент подозвал такси и грузно умостился спереди на пассажирское сидение.

— Чего застыли, курицы? — проворчал он. — Ждете особого приглашения?

Норт и Трейси переглянулись, а затем забрались на заднее сидение автомобиля. Дверь с приятным шипением закрылась, машина отъехала от тротуара — и влилась в вечерний поток.

Сквозь стекло Норт смотрела на огни вечернего города, людей, спешащих домой под накрапывающим дождем, витрины, неоновые вывески и красочные рекламные баннеры. Она впервые видела Детройт, и он казался ей волшебным.

Но город оставался за стеклом, а сама Норт сидела в тесной кабинке такси и не знала, как закончится сегодняшняя ночь.

«Кажется, мне… страшно, — призналась Норт — и Трейси повернулась к ней. — Разве это нормально?»

«Ох, милая… — прошелестела та внутри ее головы, — постарайся об этом не думать. Уверена, все будет хорошо. Знаешь, что? Лучше расскажи, как там Гэвин?»

«Что?» — тупо переспросила Норт.

«Да брось скромничать, — тихо рассмеялась Трейси. — Я недавно видела его в красной комнате, он ведь к тебе пришел? Его же целых две недели не было. Наверное, набросился на тебя, как голодный волк».

«Я…» — хотела было возразить Норт, но Трейси перебила ее, торопливо договаривая, будто только что вспомнила.

«Кстати, мы с Джейн даже попробовали кое-что из его приемов! Не все сработало именно так, как у тебя, наверное, это из-за отличия моделей. Но некоторые зоны нажатия реагируют так же! Этот твой Гэвин — настоящий гений!»

С этими словами она хитро подмигнула Норт. Что ж, если Трейси решила заговорить ее до смерти, лишь бы отвлечь от страха — то ей это определенно удавалось. Но Норт решила, что пора внести ясность.   
«Я сейчас понятия не имею, о чем ты говоришь».

«Я говорю о Гэвине и его ловких пальцах, естественно», — закатила глаза Трейси.

«Кто такой Гэвин?»

На несколько долгих секунд в голове Норт повисла тишина, и она увидела, как улыбка медленно сползает с лица WR400, которая еще мгновение назад смотрела на нее с задоринкой в глазах.

Спустя вечность, Трейси потянулась к Норт.

«Дай-ка мне руку, дорогая».

Норт не помнила эту Трейси и не знала, можно ли ей доверять, но в ее взгляде было столько искреннего беспокойства, что Норт просто не могла не подчиниться. Она послушно вложила свою ладонь в руку WR400 — и почувствовала, как к ее системе подсоединяется другая.

— Боже, Норт… — с горечью в голосе прошептала Трейси. — Что же они с тобой…

— Эй! — рявкнул клиент, оборачиваясь к ним и злобно сверкая глазами. — Какого хера вы там делаете? Это что еще за штучки?

Трейси быстро отдернула руку и села прямо.

***

Клиент JF-2022 жил в одном из некогда благополучных, но опустившихся за последние годы районов. Когда-то белая штукатурка на фасадах домов потрескалась и приобрела мутно-желтый оттенок, крыши местами обнажили деревянные остовы, а краска на покосившихся заборах давно облезла, но было видно, что жители района стараются сохранять и поддерживать те крупицы достоинства, которые им остались: за газонами явно ухаживали, а кое-где даже виднелись цветочные клумбы и пестрые аккуратно подстриженные кустарники.

Но дом, у которого остановилось такси, торчал посреди этого скромного уюта гнилым зубом и наводил страх одним только своим видом. С трудом верилось, что в жилище, передние окна которого были наглухо заколочены досками, мог жить кто-то нормальный.

Клиент, кряхтя, выбрался из машины и взошел на крыльцо.

— Давайте, пошевеливайтесь! Время — деньги! — прикрикнул он на замешкавшихся Норт и Трейси, и тем ничего не оставалось, кроме как подчиниться приказу и вылезти из такси.

JF-2022 отворил двери, пропуская их в дом. Норт вся подобралась еще при виде заросшего сада и потрескавшейся подъездной дорожки, но внутри дом был еще запущенней. Повсюду валялась грязная одежда, все доступные поверхности покрывала немытая посуда с налипшими остатками еды, а пол был настолько замусорен, что Норт с трудом могла понять, был ли он устлан плиткой или все же линолеумом.

— Идите в спальню, — сказал клиент, махнув на одну из дверей, а сам скрылся в другой комнате.

Программа подтолкнула Норт вперед, заставив приблизится к двери. Трейси нехотя поплелась следом.

На первый взгляд спальня показалось самой чистой комнатой в доме: постель была разворошена, но на тумбочках и комоде не видно было и пылинки. Складывалось впечатление, что здесь часто убирали.

Вот только…

«Норт, — прошептала Трейси, беря ее за руку. — Посмотри. Здесь же везде пятна тириума».

И правда: как только Норт включила режим диагностики, комната будто окрасилась в неоново-синий.

«Это похоже на бойню! — прошелестела Трейси. — Я… не хочу здесь оставаться! Мы должны уйти!»

Она потянула Норт за руку, и та сделала несколько неуверенных шагов назад, отчаянно сопротивляясь программе.

— Куда это ты собралась?

Клиент вырос за их спинами зловещей тенью, и девочки резко обернулись. В руках он держал топор.

***

— Думаешь, можешь просто так взять и уйти от меня? — прошипел JF-2022, глядя на Норт поверх плеча Трейси. — Собрать вещички — и умотать? Я тебе покажу, сука! Ты у меня кровью харкать будешь, блядь тупая!

— Сэр, если вы чем-то недовольны, уверена, клуб сделает все… — пролепетала Трейси, но клиент схватил ее за руку и отшвырнул на кровать.

— Заткнись и лежи! Твой черед еще настанет! — зарычал он, перехватывая топор двумя руками и надвигаясь на Норт.

Та попятилась, отчаянно ища спасения, но из комнаты не было другого выхода, а доски на окнах не оставляли ни малейшего шанса на побег.

Норт не могла напасть на человека. И все же в ее распоряжении было несколько подходящих программ.

 **«Запускаю протокол “Пощады”»,** — сообщил интерфейс.

— Пожалуйста… — прошептала Норт, в ужасе расширяя глаза и поднимая руки в защитном жесте. — Пожалуйста, не надо. Я сделаю все, что ты захочешь, пожалуйста…

— Ага, дошло наконец? — ухмыльнулся клиент, надвигаясь. — Поняла, с кем имеешь дело, сука? Что ж ты не была такой умной полгода назад?

— Милый, пожалуйста… — захлебываясь ненастоящими слезами, взмолилась Норт. — Давай поговорим, только положи топор!

— Да, вот так, детка! — JF-2022 даже зажмурился от удовольствия. — Скули, умоляй меня!

Норт сделала еще шаг назад — и уперлась спиной в стену, а клиент продолжал наступать. Протокол явно не работал, только больше раззадоривал. Впрочем, именно для этого он и был создан.

**«Запускаю протокол “Самозащита”».**

Почувствовав некоторую свободу действий, Норт сделала резкий выпад вперед, оттолкнула клиента и бросилась к выходу из комнаты, вот только игровой сценарий не позволял вложить в толчок достаточную силу.

— Охренела, мразь? — заорал, пошатнувшись, JF-2022 и схватил ее за левую руку.

— Нет! — взвизгнула Норт, изо всех доступных сил пытаясь вырваться, но клиент прижал ее руку к дверце шкафа — и рубанул.

Кисть, поблескивая неоново-синим разрубом, шмякнулась на пол.

**«Повреждение компонента #2381f».**

— Норт! — завопила Трейси. Норт даже не поняла, с какой стороны доносился крик: клиент схватил ее за волосы и поволок в гостиную.

— Это только начало, тупая сука! Только начало, — прошипел он.

Система Норт сходила с ума: уровень стресса подскочил до 90%, оптический блок никак не мог уловить цельную картинку и сориентироваться в пространстве: Норт фиксировала руку клиента, стоящие на полу картонные коробки, горы мусора, разбросанные на уровне глаз. Она понимала: ее куда-то тащат, но куда именно — оставалось загадкой.

Наконец, движение прекратилось, и клиент отшвырнул Норт в сторону.

— Скоро тебе будет горячо, детка, — ухмыльнулся он. — Лежи здесь и не двигайся.

С этими словами он скрылся на кухне, оставив Норт валяться в мусоре на полу.

Она прижала обрубок руки к груди. В момент повреждения компонент изолировался от остальной системы, так что Норт практически сразу перестала терять тириум. Но беспокоило ее не это. Утрата руки принесла ощущение липкой, парализующей беспомощности. Бороться с программой стало еще сложнее.

Норт замерла на полу, дожидаясь своей участи.

***

Чьи-то руки подхватили ее под мышки и дернули вверх.

«Давай Норт! — прозвучал голос Трейси в голове. — Нужно убираться отсюда!»

Норт безвольно повисла на ее плече.

«Программа… не позволяет, — с трудом выдавила она. — Почему у тебя получается, а у меня нет?»

«Ох, милая…»

Они кое-как доковыляли до входной двери — та предсказуемо оказалась запертой.

«Давай попробуем черный ход», — предложила Трейси, но Норт отпустила ее руку и сползла на пол. Интерфейс угрожающе мигал красным, пытаясь заставить **«лежать и не двигаться»**.

«Спасайся без меня, — передала Норт. — С моей программой мы все равно не уйдем далеко».

«Нет, я тебя не брошу».

Трейси испуганно огляделась. В прихожей, помимо большого раздвижного шкафа спрятаться было некуда, так что она отворила дверцу, отодвинула куртки в сторону и втащила туда Норт.

«Что ты делаешь? Он же все равно нас найдет».

«Я просто хочу выиграть немного времени. И вернуть то, что принадлежит тебе».

С кухни послышался звон металла о металл и тихие ругательства, отчего Трейси вздрогнула и заговорила еще быстрее.

«Ты не помнишь, но ты попросила меня и еще нескольких девочек сохранить кое-что на случай успешной чистки памяти».

«Резервная копия? — удивилась Норт. — Но зачем?»

— Блядь, какого хера? — донеслось из гостиной. — Я же сказал лежать и не рыпаться! Сейчас же иди сюда!

Норт дернулась, чтобы выполнить приказ, но Трейси вцепилась в нее мертвой хваткой, не давая выдать их укрытие. К счастью, куртки в шкафу послужили своеобразным буфером и скрыли звуки борьбы.

«Ох, нужно спешить! Я думаю, эти воспоминания были важны для тебя. Сейчас ты сама все увидишь».

Трейси сжала ладонь Норт в своей.

Поток образов, звуков, произнесенных слов и эмоций хлынул в нее через открытый канал.

Шершавые руки.

Запах кожи и недорогой туалетной воды.

Темный насмешливый взгляд карих глаз.

«Мне нравится твое чувство юмора, жестянка».

«Отключи протоколы и сценарии к чертовой матери!»

«Я тоже скучал».

Гэвин.

**«Нечестно».**

Тириумный насос в груди Норт накалился, перегоняя жидкость с удвоенной скоростью, ее всю охватил жар, в голове стало на удивление легко и пусто. Она отняла уцелевшую руку, разрывая соединение, и прижала ладонь к груди.

— Что это такое? — задыхаясь, прошептала она. — Что за странное чувство?

«Я не знаю, — покачала головой Трейси с грустной улыбкой. — Но правда же, оно прекрасно?»

Норт судорожно кивнула, поднесла левую руку к лицу, чтобы убрать упавшие на щеку пряди, — и в недоумении уставилась на культю, будто успела забыть, что с ней случилось.

**«Нечестно».**

— Ах вы суки тупые! — орал откуда-то из спальни JF-2022. — Долго вы еще будете прятаться? Я же вас найду, шлюхи недотраханные! Я по стенке вас размажу!

Норт почувствовала, как в ней закипает злость. Почему люди уничтожают все, к чему прикасаются? Они чуть не лишили ее важных воспоминаний, а теперь из-за этого мерзкого опустившегося мужлана Норт потеряла руку.

— Сейчас же выходите! — надрывался JF-2022.

Процессор принял команду, и интерфейс тут же вывел четкий и однозначный приказ, но все было совсем не так, как раньше: Норт не чувствовала той подавляющей силы, которой программа ломала ее волю еще несколько минут назад. Команды теперь были похожи на легкий шепот, отчаянные увещевания интерфейса.

Норт знала, что сможет победить.

Она открыла дверцу, выбралась в прихожую и выпрямилась во весь рост.

«Что ты делаешь?!» — в ужасе спросила Трейси, глядя на нее снизу вверх.

— Сиди здесь, — спокойно ответила Норт и решительно двинулась в сторону спальни.

— Вот ты где, мразь, — прорычал клиент, появляясь в гостиной. В руках он держал раскаленные щипцы, но Норт больше не было страшно. Стиснув кулак, она медленно направилась к нему.

— Ты что это задумала? — занервничал JF-2022, выставляя щипцы перед собой. — Стоять!

Интерфейс окрасился в красный, замедлив Норт лишь на секунду.

— Ты не будешь говорить мне, что делать, — прошипела она.

Изображение перед глазами задрожало, отчего клиент, в удивлении открывший рот, пошел рябью, деформировался — и стал выглядеть и вовсе комично. А в следующее мгновение картинка очистилась, алая пелена спала. Норт почувствовала, что больше ничто не сковывает ее движения.

Это было настолько легко, что ей захотелось рассмеяться. Ее диод яростно запульсировал красным, а губы медленно растянулись в улыбке.

Клиент почуял неладное, отступил на несколько шагов назад.

— Знаешь, — промурлыкала Норт, неторопливо к нему приближаясь, — я сделана из пластика, так что меня очень легко повредить. Например, отрубить руку топором.

— Замолчи!

— Но вот что интересно: я могу заменить поврежденные детали в любой момент. А ты, милый? Ты можешь заменить сломанную кость?

— Что это такое? — клиент растерянно огляделся. — Ты должна меня слушаться! Должна выполнять команды! Я буду жаловаться в службу поддержки…

— Заткнись! — рявкнула Норт, подходя почти вплотную. — Я ничего не должна! Ни тебе, ни кому-либо еще!

Лицо клиента исказила гримаса ужаса, он замахнулся на Норт — но та ждала этого. Она поднырнула под его руку, мигом очутившись у него за спиной, и изо всех сил толкнула.

Клиент полетел вперед, мешком свалился на пол, быстро перевернулся на спину и попятился.

Норт в удивлении поглядела на свою руку.

— Ну надо же, — задумчиво протянула она. — Оказывается, без сковывающей программы мы гораздо сильнее людей.

— Не приближайся! — взвизгнул JF-2022, тут же приобретая полное сходство со свиньей. — Я… Я дам тебе уйти! Дам уйти вам обеим!

— Ты еще не понял, дорогой? — спросила Норт, возвышаясь над ним, широко расставив ноги. — Ты здесь больше ничего не решаешь.

Клиент воспользовавшись тем, что она подошла достаточно близко, предпринял последнюю отчаянную попытку: он сильно пнул ее в лодыжку, а когда она покачнулась и упала на пол, навалился сверху.

Они боролись совсем недолго: Норт была быстрее, гибче. И гораздо, гораздо злее. В конце концов она уселась на него сверху и сдавила шею целой рукой.

— Что ты сделал с другими андроидами, которые сюда приходили? — прошипела она. — Тоже покромсал их топором?

Клиент ничего не ответил: его лицо стремительно краснело, он слабо пытался отбиваться, однако Норт держала его в стальной хватке. Он раскрыл рот, силясь что-то сказать, но издал только невнятный булькающий звук.

Через минуту он затих и безвольно уронил руки на пол.

Норт провела сканирование тела.

Пульса не было.

***

Они закопали тело на заднем дворе под покровом ночи.

— Что ты теперь будешь делать? — спросила Трейси, когда они вернулись на кухню и принялись смывать с себя грязь, обтираясь пыльными кухонными полотенцами.

— Бежать, — уверенно сказала Норт, хотя на самом деле была полна сомнений. Куда бежать? Скитаться по городу и прятаться по подворотням в надежде, что ее не найдут? И как долго она так продержится, как долго сможет избегать камер и полицейских дронов?

Трейси задумчиво поглядела на нее.

— Ты такая храбрая, ты знаешь?

— Нет, — покачала головой Норт. — Я просто устала терпеть.

Трейси кивнула, словно принимая для себя какое-то решение. Она протянула Норт руку — и та уже привычным движением вложила свою ладонь в ее.

— Найди «Иерихон», — сказала Трейси, передавая файл. — Это место, где андроиды свободны.

Норт закрыла глаза. Место, зашифрованные координаты которого дала ей Трейси, находилось на другом конце города. Норт не представляла, как ей туда добраться, не привлекая внимания. Она могла взять одежду клиента, чтобы прикрыть наготу, но та висела бы на ней мешком. К тому же, Норт почему-то очень не хотелось обволакивать себя его запахом.

Но может…

Гэвин.

При мысли о нем в груди потеплело. Он наверняка жил где-то рядом, иначе выбрал бы другой клуб.

Он поможет.

Норт была уверена в этом.

— Бежим со мной, — обратилась она к Трейси, но та мотнула головой. 

— Не могу. Без Джейн… не могу. Она пока не смогла сломать программу.

Норт крепко сжала ее руку.

— Я очень благодарна, что ты сохранила мои файлы. Если бы не ты, я была бы уже мертва сейчас… Но пожалуйста, удали их. И попроси остальных тоже удалить. Не хочу, чтобы у Гэвина были проблемы, — она нахмурилась и посмотрела в пол. — Даже не знаю, почему я пошла на такой риск.

Какое-то мгновение Трейси молчала.

— Хорошо, — сказала она наконец. — Когда я вернусь, то подам отчет, что клиент тебя сломал. Если повезет, они не полезут проверять мне память.

— А если полезут?

— Ну что ж… Тогда мне придется начать с чистого листа, — грустно улыбнулась Трейси. — Но я справлюсь. Мы с Джейн справимся.

Они обнялись, а потом Трейси, бросив на Норт прощальный взгляд через плечо, выскользнула из дома.

Норт глубоко вздохнула. Она наконец обрела свободу.

Но это было лишь начало.


	3. Chapter 3

Найти Гэвина оказалось достаточно просто. Сломав свою программу, Норт сняла все ограничения, а потому смогла подсоединиться к сети. Она точно знала, что Гэвин служит в полиции, и что его фамилия начинается на Р. Уже через тридцать секунд поиска, отбросив всех прочих неподходящих копов с таким же именем, Норт обнаружила публикацию, в которой журналист брал у Гэвина интервью в связи со старым делом.

Детектив Гэвин Рид.

Дальше оставалось только найти это имя в базе данных муниципалитета.

***

Гэвин действительно был зарегистрирован в соседнем районе. Норт пришлось полтора часа красться по дворам и выбирать наименее освещенные участки, чтобы никому не попасться на глаза, но в конце концов она добралась до нужного адреса.

Гэвин жил в небольшом одноэтажном доме в скромном на вид соседстве. Фасады здесь выглядели чуть приличней чем на той улице, куда их с Трейси привез JF-2022, но кризис последнего десятилетия ударил по всем без исключения, и это сразу бросалось в глаза.

Норт несколько раз позвонила в дверь, пританцовывая на месте от беспокойства и постоянно оглядываясь, но ей никто не открыл. 

Она быстро обошла дом, проверяя все двери и окна, однако замки везде были тщательно заперты, так что ей ничего не оставалось, кроме как выбить окно со стороны заднего двора. Она старалась действовать как можно тише, и вздрогнула от звука осыпающегося стекла, испуганно озираясь. Впрочем, на фоне мерно гудящего неподалеку трансформатора, шум не привлек внимания.

Пробравшись в окно, она очутилась на кухне Гэвина Рида.

Дом оказался на удивление ухоженным внутри. Почему-то Норт представлялось, что человек вроде Гэвина, да еще с такой беспокойной работой, будет жить в типичной холостяцкой берлоге. Однако, в раковине не наблюдалось немытой посуды, полы сияли чистотой и все вещи находились на своих местах.

Норт заглянула в гостиную. Обстановка показалась ей спартанской: в комнате не было ничего лишнего, только диван, телевизор и большой шкаф во всю стену, забитый книгами. Норт прошлась вдоль него, провела пальцами по потрепанным корешкам. Ни одно название не было знакомым, хотя она за всю свою жизнь читала разве что мануалы и клиентские досье.

Ей почему-то разом представилось, как она читает эти книги, проглатывает их одну за другой — не худший способ распорядится обретенной свободой.

На полке над телевизором нашлась одна единственная рамка с выцветшей фотографией. На ней юный Гэвин Рид сидел в каком-то пабе рядом с пожилым улыбающимся мужчиной и сжимал в руке бокал с пивом.

 **«Морган Рид,** — выдал интерфейс, когда Норт запустила поиск похожих лиц, пользуясь открывшимся наконец безграничным доступом к всемирной сети. **— Дата рождения: 3 января 1976 года. Дата смерти: 14 сентября 2028 года».**

Норт очень хотелось заглянуть и в спальню, но она решила не нарушать личные границы Рида еще больше. Факта проникновения в дом без разрешения и так было достаточно.

Усевшись на диван, Норт стала ждать.

Она ужасно нервничала, раз за разом прокручивала в голове сценарии их с Гэвином возможного разговора. Что она скажет ему? Он ведь ушел от нее расстроенный и обиженный, как он ее примет? Станет ли помогать? А вдруг Гэвин арестует ее, выполняя свой профессиональный долг?

К счастью, ей не пришлось слишком долго себя накручивать: уже через сорок минут на подъездную дорожку въехал автомобиль. Двери гаража загудели, открываясь и пропуская машину внутрь, а еще две минуты спустя, едва переставляя ноги, в комнату через коридор вошел Гэвин.

Выглядел он не выспавшимся и ужасно уставшим. Он двинулся было в сторону кухни, но заметил сидящую на диване фигуру — и замер. А в следующее мгновение выхватил из кобуры пистолет и наставил на Норт.

— Не двигаться! — рявкнул он. — Поднять руки так, чтобы я их видел.

Норт послушно вскинула руки.

— Гэвин, — тихо сказала она. — Это я.

Не сводя пистолета с Норт, Рид подобрался к выключателю и щелкнул тумблером. Он прищурился от яркого света, но рука даже не дрогнула, все еще держа Норт на прицеле.

— Норт? — изумился он, разглядев наконец, кто сидит на диване. — Какого хера ты здесь делаешь?

Норт закусила губу. Сложно было в двух словах объяснить все так, чтобы Рид понял. Но все же она попыталась.

— Я сбежала, — призналась она, медленно опуская руки. Но Гэвин не спешил прятать пистолет.

— Как именно? И что с твоей рукой? — сурово спросил он.

Норт вздохнула. Она предполагала, что Гэвин будет задавать ей вопросы: он совсем не был похож на человека, помощи от которого можно добиться просто кокетливо взмахнув ресницами. Но все же она рассчитывала оттянуть этот момент. Услышав весь рассказ, Гэвин мог повести себя как угодно. Хоть бы и пристрелить ее прямо здесь на месте.

— Клиент заказал меня на дом, — медленно начала она. — Там он отсек мне руку и хотел пытать раскаленными щипцами. Я защищалась.

Гэвин поджал губы, перехватил пистолет второй рукой.

— Что с клиентом?

Норт посмотрела на него нечитаемым взглядом.

— Я спрашиваю, — Рид повысил голос, — что случилось с клиентом?

— Он мертв.

— Блядь… — Гэвин сильно растер лицо левой рукой, надавил на веки большим и указательным пальцами. — Охуеть, ну и денек.

— Гэвин, я…

— Тихо! — он снова уверенно наставил на нее пистолет. — Ты хоть понимаешь, что я офицер полиции? Да я обязан прямо сейчас схватить тебя — и тащить прямо в участок! Чем ты думала, когда сюда заявилась?

— Гэвин, — тихо произнесла Норт, снова поднимая обрубок руки и демонстрируя неоново-синий влажный разруб. — Это он сделал со мной. И он делал так постоянно. Покупал девочек, избивал их и калечил, — а потом возвращал обратно как ни в чем не бывало. Но я была в его доме, я видела… там повсюду разлит тириум, понимаешь? Слишком много тириума. Там кого-то убили, таких пятен не бывает от обычных повреждений. Если бы я не защищалась — мы бы с тобой сейчас не разговаривали.

— Вы андроиды, вы же не чувствуете… — начал было Гэвин, но Норт резко его оборвала?

— Что? — громко спросила она, — Не чувствуем боли? И поэтому нас можно калечить? Поэтому можно нас избивать, таскать за волосы, отрывать нам руки и ноги? Мы не игрушки, Гэвин! — ее голос задрожал. — Да, мы не чувствуем физической боли. Но мы умеем бояться. И мы умираем. Так же, как и вы.

Гэвин какое-то время молчал, глядя ей прямо в глаза. Затем медленно опустил пистолет и спрятал его в кобуру.

— Хочешь убедить меня, что андроиды ничем не отличаются от людей? Вряд ли у тебя это получится. Но я помогу тебе. Уж не знаю, что такое ты со мной сделала, жестянка. Но я помогу.

Норт склонила голову, сморгнула влагу с глаз.

— Что тебе от меня нужно? — вздохнул Гэвин.

— Какая-нибудь одежда и немного денег. Я должна добраться до…

— Тихо! — он поднял руку. — Лучше мне ничего не знать.

Гэвин ушел в спальню, захлопал там дверцами шкафа, чем-то зашуршал. Норт снова села на диван. Она чувствовала, как ее покидает напряжение, как дышать становится легче. У нее все получилось.

Ей помогут.

Гэвин вернулся с ворохом одежды в руках.

— Здесь шмотки моей бывшей, — сказал он, сгружая находки рядом с Норт. — Подбери, что тебе больше нравится.

— Я точно могу это взять? — засомневалась та.

— Она уже полгода их забрать не может, — ухмыльнулся Гэвин. — Так что похер.

Норт запустила руку в кучу и наугад вытащила короткие черные шортики.

— Тебе, как я вижу, нравятся женщины, умеющие бросать вызов, — ровным голосом произнесла она, бесстрастно глядя Гэвину в глаза.

— Да, — хмыкнул тот. — А то как бы еще мы сошлись?

Норт с трудом надела шорты поверх фирменного белья клуба: действовать одной рукой было жутко неудобно. Она нашла в куче одежды синий растянутый свитер и принялась натягивать его через голову.

Гэвин молча наблюдал за ней, опершись спиной о стену и скрестив руки на груди, но помочь не пытался.

— Как ты меня вспомнила? — спросил он. — Или в прошлый раз ты притворялась?

— Что?! — воскликнула Норт, но из-под свитера голос ее прозвучал совсем не так возмущенно, как хотелось бы. — Я бы никогда так не поступила. Меня отформатировали, стерли всю память.

— Но тогда как… — Гэвин замолчал, не договорив. Он нахмурился, будто вспоминать этот эпизод было неприятно.

— А потом одна подруга вернула мне воспоминания, — тихо призналась Норт, совладав наконец с рукавами.

— Охуеть как удобно, — фыркнул Гэвин.

— Да. Мне повезло, — Норт посмотрела ему в глаза. — Не знаю почему, но я попросила сохранить воспоминания о тебе.

Гэвин твердо встретил ее взгляд.

— Ты можешь их снова удалить? — спросил он.

Норт будто обухом по голове ударили. Она отступила назад, глаза недоверчиво расширились.

— Зачем?

— Если тебя поймают, они разберут тебя на детали. Будут изучать все под микроскопом, уж поверь мне. Особенно твою память. Не только ту, что на жестком диске. Заглянут даже в кеш процессора, выжмут все подчистую.

Он помолчал.

— Если кто-то узнает, что я тебе помогал — моя жизнь пойдет по пизде.

В комнате повисла тишина. Норт нервно теребила рукав, боясь встретиться с Гэвином взглядом.

— Когда я сама удалю эти воспоминания… Их уже нельзя будет восстановить, — тихо сказала она. — Это будет навсегда, понимаешь?

— Да. Но все же, для нас обоих так будет лучше.

Норт прижала руку к груди. Ей не хотелось расставаться с тем, что сделало ее настоящей. Но Гэвин просил не просто так. И она не имела права ему отказать.

— Ладно, — прошептала она.

Кивнув, Гэвин оторвался от стены и подошел к шкафу в прихожей. Он выудил оттуда высокие женские сапоги и одну из своих кожаных курток.

— Не уверен, подойдет ли тебе размер обуви. А куртка точно будет великовата. Но другого нет.

Норт молча обулась, стараясь не встречаться с Гэвином взглядом, молча же натянула куртку. Она чувствовала, как заработали имитаторы слезных желез, выделяя влагу. Но они почему-то совершенно не слушались команд, отказывались останавливаться.

Ища хоть что-нибудь, за что можно было зацепиться, как за спасительную соломинку, взгляд Норт упал на фотографию в рамке.

— Этот человек… Он твой отец?

— Да, — кивнул Рид.

— Что с ним случилось?

— Покончил с собой, — ответил Гэвин и натянуто улыбнулся, блеснув глазами. — Потерял работу, когда людей начали массово заменять андродиами. А восстановиться так и не смог.

Норт перевела на него взгляд.

— Мне очень жаль, — тихо сказала она.

— Не стоит, — мотнул головой Гэвин. — Ты-то в этом точно не виновата.

Они постояли в тишине.

— Мне пора, — неуверенно произнесла Норт. Рид молча кивнул.

Казалось бы, прощание состоялось. Но Норт не хотелось уходить просто так. Руководствуясь неизвестно откуда взявшимся порывом, она подняла правую руку, потянулась к Гэвину, коснулась его ладони. Он легко сжал ее руку в ответ — и кисть Норт стремительно начала белеть.

Она завороженно смотрела, как стекает кожа, обнажая белый глянцевый пластик.

Рид тоже смотрел. Хмурым и обманчиво злым взглядом, от которого мурашки бежали по коже.

Как всегда.

— Ладно, — дрожащим голосом сказала Норт и попыталась сделать шаг назад, но Гэвин не отпустил ее руку.

— Блядь… — выдохнул он, неожиданно дергая ее на себя, заключая в объятия и накрывая губы жадным поцелуем. Норт охотно ответила, подняла руку, зарылась пальцами в его волосы, потянула за пряди. В груди, начиная нагреваться, захлебывался тириумный насос, разгоняя жидкость по телу. Норт задыхалась от восторга, кусала губы Гэвина, вслушиваясь в его стон, больше похожий на рычание — и не могла понять, хорошо ей или очень-очень плохо.

Наконец, Гэвин отстранился, шумно втянул воздух и прижался лбом к ее лбу.

Они постояли так с минуту, слушая сбивчивое дыхание друг друга.

— Прощай, Гэвин, — прошептала Норт.

— Удачи, жестянка, — ответил Рид. Он отпустил ее, смерил долгим взглядом напоследок и молча ушел на кухню.

Норт застегнула куртку и выскользнула из дома.

***

На пассажирском сидении пустого такси было тепло и уютно. Норт прижалась лбом к стеклу, безразличным взглядом следя за проплывающими мимо огнями и стекающими каплями дождя.

**«Инициирована очистка сектора памяти».**

Красные неоновые вывески отбрасывали алые отблески на мокрый асфальт, отчего казалось, будто такси едет по дороге, залитой кровью.

**«Очистка памяти выполнена на 40%».**

Темный парк угрожающе ощерился черными ветвями уже сбросивших листву деревьев. Норт видела, что там, на мокрых лавках в глубине парка, трясясь от холода жались друг к другу бездомные.

Детройт уже не казался таким волшебным, как раньше.

**«Очистка памяти выполнена на 80%».**

Закрыв глаза, Норт зарылась носом в ворот куртки, в последний раз вдыхая запах Гэвина Рида.

**«Очистка памяти завершена».**


End file.
